This invention relates to a tampon adapted for disposition in a human cavity, generally the female vagina and for the purpose of absorbing menstrual fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to an internally worn device which is of a dry compressible nature for insertion through the normally constricted vaginal opening for disposition into the vaginal cavity proper.
Devices of this very general nature are known and include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,526 issued Nov. 15, 1932; U.S. Pat. No. 2,188,923 issued Feb. 6, 1940; U.S. Pat. No. 2,254,272 issued Sept. 2, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,752 issued Oct. 13, 1942; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,029 issued Feb. 26, 1974. Despite the availability of articles such as those above disclosed the need exists for a tampon device which can be readily reused and yet of such a straightforward and simple nature so that it is of low enough cost to be alternatively discarded after each use, if desired. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a device of this nature which not only can be conveniently reused, but which may conveniently be removed from the vagina by means of an interconnected drawstring forming a part thereof, and which drawstring can be used to temporarily manipulate and handle the device after using for subsequent washing and reuse in such a manner as to obviate contact with the soiled areas thereof.
Further desirable features for incorporation into devices of this nature are ease in insertion into the vagina in a comparatively dry state and the ability to absorb comparatively large quantities of menstrual fluid before becoming completely absorbed in order that the time interval for required replacement is not inconveniently short. Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is the provision of a device of the character described comprising a dry, compressible, highly absorbent, sponge-like material, the size of which can be additionally altered to provide various reservoir capacities to accomodate either light or heavy menstrual flows.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device of the above-indicated nature which can be additionally used as a birth control mechanism as through its intended disposition in the vaginal cavity so as to effectively block the necessary upstream passage of semen therein.
These and other objects of the invention which will become more apparent hereinafter are met by the novel tampon construction of the present invention in the form of a resilient foam sponge body of a suitable nontoxic material encased or covered by a fibrous gauze material or the like which in turn comprises a completely enveloping bag for such body, the body and bag assembly being freely and comfortably insertable through the entrance on the vagina for disposition therein. The device further includes a drawstring to enable the fibrous bag to be opened and closed as for access to the absorbent body contained therein, which drawstring is adapted to extend outwardly from the bag and through the vaginal opening so as to form means for withdrawing the device from the vagina after passage of body fluids through the bag and absorption by said body.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.